


ikea real estate

by 95bugi



Category: NU'EST
Genre: M/M, based off a prompt, dongho thinks ikea is a hotel, how do you tag this lol, how to fight a man for dummies by hwang minhyun, i almost based minhyun's character off amy santiago from b99 good thing i stopped myself, lapslock, late night writings, minhyun blushes like a tomato, minhyun wishes he could fight dongho, minhyun"s conflict resolution skills, proposals at ur local ikea !! a guide by kang dongho, sleeping, what is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 04:38:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14887799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/95bugi/pseuds/95bugi
Summary: in which minhyun's an ikea employee and dongho is that one annoying costumer





	ikea real estate

**Author's Note:**

> heyyy i wrote this in like 40 minutes idk what has gotten to me. this is my first baekmin fic and i'm glad to get it on the system !!! i've been writing a few since the past month but they still remain as my drafts oof. 
> 
> this was based on a prompt !! it goes:   
> "i'm an ikea employee and everyday for the last week i've asked you to leave the store bc you you keep coming in and sleep on the beds seriously are you homeless or something do i call a shelter" 
> 
> badly paraphrased bc i hate switching tabs every now and then lol. enjoy

minhyun’s had enough. 

 

it’s been a week, and his job keeps biting him in the ass for some reason because of this annoying costumer that keeps sleeping on the beds. 

 

that’s not even the worst part. 

 

said stranger usually comes in the afternoon, in the middle of the day, coinciding with minhyun’s shift. all that minhyun does is to keep him from sleeping on a display bed, or when he fails, drag him out of the store. 

 

all the stranger does is literally sleep on one of the beds or if he’s feeling freaky, an l-shaped couch. minhyun could easily scold him and banish him out of the store, that is, if he wasn’t scared of him. 

 

strange man is big, scary, the type of person that’ll make you run screaming when you cross with them on a dark alley. he’s got a stare that would look like he could kill you from 2 meters away, but somehow as he dozes off he just looks like a giant baby. minhyun is afraid to wake him up, or cross his path, or would want to do anything with him. in the end he resorts to giving him a smile and saying ‘thank you’ when all he caused was a mess. 

 

minhyun thought maybe calling the police, or calling a shelter would make him solve this problem, but he hasn’t passed the stranger off as a homeless guy. 

 

_(minhyun saw him wearing the designer clothes that he wanted since he was 19, how would a homeless man rock those jeans?)_

 

maybe all the guy needed was a talk. a long one. 

 

after a long night of contemplating what to say, minhyun finally decides that it was right to maybe settle some things with the stranger ~~(like making him stop coming around and stay at this time of night.)~~ so he found the perfect time and approached the stranger. 

 

“hey bud,” he starts, “so uhh, long day huh?” 

 

“i’ve been sleeping here the past few days? i know, sorry about that.” the stranger replied, and minhyun was surprised that he was straight-forward ~~(unlike other costumers, like that one time two costumers went around ‘trying’ toilets, and it smelled for weeks goddammit.)~~

 

“i-is there like, any problem? do you need any help? everything okay at home?” minhyun’s questions flooded in, but he stopped in fear of him being so personal. 

 

“everything’s fine, but my roommate just sucks.” 

 

“tell me about it.” 

 

“well it’s not him but, his boyfriend sucks. he’s bratty, kind of bitchy, and never lets me live. they also hog the house after i wake up, so i usually leave the house early in the morning so i won’t deal with those freaks.” 

 

well, he isn’t what minhyun thought him to be. 

 

“so you sleep here?” minhyun asks the stranger, who’s still lying down by the bed _(by the way, he still hasn’t got off even with minhyun’s presence.)_

 

“just because you hate living with your roommate and his boyfriend.” it may not seem like it, but minhyun’s kinda seeing red now. he can’t believe that the stranger has let him do those things just because he can’t stand his roomie’s boyfriend.

 

“and also the guy that keeps dragging me out is cute.” the stranger suddenly blurts out.

 

that reply sent minhyun spiraling. he snaps out of his angry state and looks at the stranger, now with a cheesy grin plastered on his face. _(minhyun wants it off.)_

 

“nice face,” he pauses to look at minhyun’s name tag, “minhyun.”

 

minhyun must have let his words get over his head, because now he’s blushing like crazy. the stranger must have seen him blushing, so he’s lowered his head until he calms down. 

 

“i wonder if he’s free on a saturday, because i’m free as well. can you-“ 

 

“j-just ask me out, fool.” minhyun stutters, whole face red from embarassment, and his ears are burning too. 

 

“that’s a nice idea, but can you tell him my name first? i’m dongho.” 

 

minhyun sees “dongho” reach out his hand to shake. he shakes it, but his face just got a little more red. 

 

“minhyun says yes.” minhyun finally responds, letting out an awkward giggle after all is done. 

 

dongho (finally) gets up the bed and once again gives minhyun his signature cheesy grin. 

 

“well then, give me your number so we can talk about saturday.” dongho hands him his phone, and minhyun dials his number in it and gives it back once he’s done. 

 

“you don’t have to drag me to the gate, i know my way out. see you on saturday.” and as he says that dongho makes his grand exit out of the store. 

 

minhyun smiles to himself, _he finds dongho kind of cute._

**Author's Note:**

> i didnt go over grammar or spelling mistakes so this is probs kinda unedited. it's 12:40 am where i live as i published this so. bear with it i guess. it's kinda crappy too what a big mistake right there. 
> 
> (im probs also making a lot of mistaeks as i type this authors note lol)
> 
> i need to sleep so i guess this can be an open ending to y'all. 
> 
> thanks !!


End file.
